


Luring Him Out

by Edan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edan/pseuds/Edan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my stories written for /vg/ that I'm dumping here. Mike has been difficult to get to recently, so Chica comes up with a plan to lure him out. Bonnie/Chica yuri smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luring Him Out

Mike Schmidt, the nighttime security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, had been evading murderous animatronics for several weeks. While he had become so good at doing so that he was basically untouchable to them already, he had recently devised a manner to keep the doors to his office closed without draining his limited power supply; store-bought magnets, and lots of them. He was enjoying his newfound freedom to do whatever he wanted to during his shift, but one thing still bothered him (well, two; Foxy would still periodically slam into the doors regardless of the futility of the effort). The robots at the pizzeria had begun trying to lure him out of his office. Freddy would offer him tickets, Chica would try to coax him with free pizza, Bonnie would write him songs, and Foxy, when he wasn't turning himself into a battering ram, would go on about some strange thing involving rope. Mike was never swayed.

One night, Chica approached Bonnie in the West Hall as she was tuning her guitar.

"Hey, Bonnie," Chica hailed. "You up to the same old stuff again?"

"Yeah," Bonnie answered. "I really think he'll like this one, though. No pizza today?"

Chica took the guitar from Bonnie's paws and set it aside on a nearby wall.

"What was that for?" Bonnie asked.

"We're trying somethin' different tonight," Chica answered.

"What do you have in mind?"

Chica smirked and took Bonnie by the hand. She walked her over to the best lit part of the hallway.

"I found one of the guard's magazines on the floor yesterday," Chica said.

"And?" Bonnie inquired.

Without a word, Chica grabbed Bonnie's head, pulled her in close, and pressed their lips together. Bonnie, taken by surprise, pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie blurted.

"Trust me," Chica responded, "he'll like this."

Chica pulled her in again to resume what they had started. Bonnie still resisted for a few moments, but soon loosened up. As the two embraced each other, Chica began to move her hands down Bonnie's back. She caressed her large, soft rear and thighs, all the while keeping eye contact with the camera. However, she was taken aback when Bonnie pushed her into the wall, deepening their kiss. Bonnie moved her right hand under Chica's bib. Chica would have never expected something so brash from Bonnie. Chica found herself enjoying it, though. Bonnie broke the contact of their lips and began to trail kisses from Chica's face down to her neck, and moved a second hand onto Chica's large, pillowy chest. Soon, however, Bonnie moved her hands downward and began to kneel. She kept one hand slowly running up and down Chica's thigh as she began to finger her with the other. Among all of this, Bonnie placed her lips on one of Chica's breasts.

Chica started to slide down the wall; her legs were feeling weak. She kept one hand atop Bonnie's head and used the other to try to keep herself on the wall. This turned out to be fruitless, as Chica eventually found herself sitting on the floor. Bonnie adjusted herself when this happened, moving her face in between Chica's thighs. Chica couldn't help but let out moans as Bonnie treated her. They went on this way for a while, until Chica felt a pressure build up inside of her. Slowly, the sensation of Bonnie's tongue brought her closer and closer to her peak, until she felt a sudden surge of impulses reaching her processor. She almost screamed when this happened. Surely the other animatronics were wondering what was going on.

Tired, Bonnie pulled herself up and placed a kiss on Chica's lips. The two sat in the hallway, embracing with nothing on their minds but each other, until they each felt a tap on their shoulders.

Mike had come out of his office. His pants were down and he was clearly eager to join. Ecstatic, Chica and Bonnie both got up and moved to his left and his right, respectively. All three of them had wide grins plastered on their faces, anxious for what was to come next.

Bonnie bit ferociously into his neck, crushing his bones and tearing open his jugular, as Chica ripped his shoulder apart until his arm fell off. He attempted to scream, but his throat was too mangled and blood-filled to convey anything that didn't sound like an engine sputtering out. Bonnie ran off for a few moments (which Chica spent repeatedly slamming Mike against a wall until several bones were fractured) and returned with an empty Freddy Fazbear suit. Mike spent the last few seconds of his life in sheer terror as he was stuffed into the veritable iron maiden.

Satisfied with a job well done, Chica and Bonnie walked out of the hall to return to the stage. As they did so, Chica put her arm around Bonnie's shoulder and planted a quick, affectionate kiss on her cheek.


End file.
